Like Bliss
by Goodbye Angel
Summary: I could only feel his glare, no trickle of blood from the blade I expected, no feeling of cold steel against my neck.


**_Like Bliss_**

_An Itachi and Yuri (OC) one-shot_**_  
_**

I could feel his icy gaze upon me, slowly turning into a glare as he watched my actions. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my taunting eyes looking up into his. I loved to test him, see how far I could get before he would actually respond. I expected to find some sort of weapon against my throat, his cold voice threatening me, threatening my life, but unlike what I expected, he did nothing.

I could only feel his glare, no trickle of blood from the blade I expected, no feeling of cold steel against my neck. I couldn't help but wonder why. Any other time he would have threatened me already, held a weapon of steel to my throat. This time was different though; there was nothing, only his glare upon me.

Still though, I moved closer, still expecting to find myself met with some sort of weapon. Nothing came though. Soon, I could feel his breath on my lips. The feeling sent a shiver down my spine. I couldn't believe he had let me get this far. I didn't want to seem hesitant, but I wasn't sure of how his reaction would be; maybe something final before he ended my life? That wouldn't quite be his style but I didn't disapprove of the idea.

Finally, I waited no more, wasting no more of this precious time. My lips pressed softly against his, my arms pulling him closer. I was shocked to feel his hands rest upon my hips as he kissed me. I could only imagine how this dream would end. My eyes closed slowly, his crimson eyes seeming to fade away into the darkness. This was something like bliss, only there were no such words to describe it. I could almost feel him deepen the kiss, my back suddenly being pressed up against the back wall of the dark, shadowed room.

This had to be a dream, I was sure of it. This wasn't like him at all. At least this was a side of him that I had never seen before. I couldn't see this as something real, something that could really be happening, but somehow, it seemed too crazy, too perfect, and too unbelievable. I just knew it wasn't a dream, even if it was though, it was a dream come true in my book. You can call it crazy if you want, but dream or not, I didn't want it to end.

I pulled back slowly; my eyes opening again too look up at him, his cold eyes still glaring down at me. He said nothing, for which I was shocked. I still expected to find myself dead, but no such thing ever came. Could it be possible that I already am dead and this is heaven? No, that couldn't be possible. I wasn't good enough to go to such a wondrous place.

Softly, I spoke, wanting him to say something. I told him that I couldn't believe this was real, he was so quiet, and I wanted to hear his voice. So he spoke for the first time since our argument earlier, he spoke. His voice was just as cold and icy as it always was. He asked me; in six short words he shocked me.

_This is what you wanted, right?_ I looked up at him shocked. Somehow I expected something else, anything else. The words came from him but I found them so hard to believe. Was he just taunting me as I had done to him so many times before? I hated not being able to understand this man before me.

In my mind I sighed, a smirk once again crossing over my soft features. I supposed now that it didn't matter if this were a dream or not. I would still want the same thing and he still meant something to me, something very important. I would take my chances and see where it got me. What else could I do? I couldn't, I wouldn't just walk away and pretend none of this had happened. I didn't want that so to me it wasn't even an option worth considering.

Moving forward, I pulled him back into a kiss. I still found it shocking that he kissed back, his strong, warm arms holding me against him. I didn't want to wake up.

Even if this was just a dream, or some one night stand, I – though I found it hard to admit, even to myself – I loved him and that was something I could say honestly. In my mind, it didn't matter if he did or didn't feel the same way. Somehow I knew these feelings wouldn't fade, no matter what might happen in the end. This was my…my fairy tale but I guessed he already knew that. For that I was glad, because there was no way I could ever tell him and I knew, he would never tell me.

The moonlight from the window faded and we were drowned in the darkness of the night. This was but one night in a girls dream come true, in my dream come true.

* * *

Par usual I suppose, a client of mine was speaking of a Naruto fan fiction that she had started writing quite a long time ago. She told me of her ideas and of the main character, Yuri. I found the overall plot idea to be mostly entertaining and do hope that she gets to writing the fan fiction again soon. This tohugh, is merely a small idea of my own based off of the personality of Yuri.


End file.
